


Значит это кому-нибудь нужно?

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: по ночам кто-то пишет о звёздах. Кёнсу вспоминает детство.история о дружбе, неудавшейся любви и печальном конце.





	Значит это кому-нибудь нужно?

**Author's Note:**

> автору the king lies  
> автору накахире
> 
> написано на "March 8th: Лирика весны" в группе EXO fanfiction & сборник фанфиков

_Послушайте!  
Ведь, если звезды зажигают —  
значит — это кому-нибудь нужно?  
Значит — кто-то хочет, чтобы они были?  
Значит — кто-то называет эти плево́чки жемчужиной?  
_

"Если звёзды зажигают - значит это кому-нибудь нужно?".  
Кёнсу скучающим взглядом осмотривает стену. Ярко-жёлтой краской, неровно, с подтеками до самой земли - надпись как рана. Гноящееся ранение на сером камне давно заброшенного дома. В этом районе давно никто не бывает - тут разруха, пыль и трупный смрад. Кёнсу в респираторе, чтобы не отравиться этим воздухом, а так хочется закурить. Шести ещё нет, рабочий день даже не начинался, а он уже на выезде. Не будь этого утреннего звонка от Чунмёна, Кёнсу бы и близко не подобрался к этому зданию. Но камеры наружного наблюдения среагировали на движение за стенами города, а Кёнсу единственный достаточно компетентен, чтобы выходить за стены. Он не успел позавтракать и выкурить сигарету - осталось ещё полпачки с прошлой премии. Мысль о ней греет душу, пока помощники фотографируют стену, берут пробу воздуха, краски и пытаются найти хоть какие-нибудь отпечатки.  
\- Надо быть совершенно ненормальным, чтобы сунуться сюда, - подает голос Чанёль. Из-за защитного комбинезона со шлемом голос звучит приглушенно, за рёвом внешних блоков городских кондиционеров его едва слышно. Кёнсу вспоминает, что забыл надеть наушник под респиратор, но забивает. По лицу Чанёля за визором всё и так понятно.  
В этом забытом всеми богами районе уже не осталось жизни. За десяток километров от Полиса, в радиационной пыли, одетый полуразложившимися телами, как богатая дама из Совета. Здесь с самой эвакуации не ступала нога человека, по крайней мере здорового. Зараженные ещё ходят вокруг стен, кто-то просится внутрь, утверждая, что здоров. Кёнсу многих видел - нога у них уже разлагается или вовсе не двигается, гноится и отвратительно воняет. Зараженные не понимают, они не чувствуют запахов. Они не знают, что их конечности уже поражены радиацией. Кёнсу, как и всем стражам, запрещено стрелять в них. Они ведь люди, говорит президент. Мы должны быть человечными. Кёнсу иногда хочется прекратить их страдания одной пулей.  
Надпись, такая яркая, почти ослепительная в этом извечном сумраке, кажется почти насмешкой над ними всеми. Вроде как трупы лежат, оскалившись щербатыми улыбками, и смеются над ними, живыми, здоровыми, испытывающими животный ужас перед этим районом.   
\- Здесь закончили, - наконец говорит Чанёль и грузится в мобильную лабораторию. Кёнсу с облегчением выдыхает и садится на служебный мотоцикл. На нём проще ехать до Полиса, быстрее и не надо сидеть рядом с Чанёлем на скрипящих сидениях лаборатории, слушать его болтовню или глупую музыку водителя.   
После обработки и дезинфекции Кёнсу направляется к Чунмёну, но не особенно спешит. С наслаждением затягивается и выпускает дым вверх. Цепляет взглядом купол - свет ламп ещё неяркий, можно сказать, раннее утро. Если прищурится, можно заметить, что часть купола не освещена - в той стороне Полиса ещё ночь. Когда-то мать рассказывала, что в мире до Полиса утро везде наступало не одновременно. Где-то раньше, где-то позже, ведь Земля огромная, крутится вокруг Солнца, солнце не может быть везде одновременно. Тогда, в детстве, Кёнсу пытался спорить, что Полис-то маленький, солнце может быть сразу везде. Мать, грустно вздыхая, объясняла ему о сложной системе освещения купола, говорила, что её неодновременность - это дань старым временам, когда всё было проще. Кёнсу до шестнадцати не верил в лампы - ему хотелось, чтобы это настоящие звёзды светили по ночам, когда там, в вышине, что-то тускло сияло. Ему хотелось, чтобы это было настоящее небо над ним.   
В шестнадцать он начал работать, потом стал учиться в академии и узнал правду. С тех пор он не думал о звёздах и солнце. Он лишь надеялся, что свет будет гореть, пока он не умрёт.   
Но дела в Полисе идут не очень хорошо и свет стараются беречь. Поэтому день начинается позже, заканчивается раньше, ночью лампы не светят вовсе, а электричество отключается. Приходится нести службу в темноте, лишь в визорах ночного видения. Это удручает, но Кёнсу старается выполнять работу хорошо - хотя бы ради премиальных сигарет, не говоря уже о премиальном часе сна перед сменой в течение месяца.

\- Опять звёзды, - Чунмён устало вздыхает, просмотрев фотографии. Потирает пальцами переносицу и прикрывает глаза, раздумывая.  
\- Опять? - Кёнсу переглядывается с Чанёлем. Они ничего не знают о похожих случаях.  
\- Да. По всей округе, в пределах от двух до пятнадцати километров от Полиса кто-то оставляет эти надписи. У нас нет ни одной зацепки. Записи камер наружного наблюдения ничего не дают. Ночью темно, хоть глаз выколи. А он - или они - проскальзывает так быстро, что засечь его не удаётся.  
\- Вообще ничего? - Чанёль недоверчиво смотрит на главу стражников. - Быть не может. Ты же Ким Чунмён.  
\- Ну, теперь мы знаем, что у него - них - кончилась краска. До этого надписи были красные. В первый раз Бэкхён даже решил, что это кровь.  
\- А слова те же? - Чунмён в ответ кивает. - Лингвистический анализ проводили?  
\- Всё проводили, Кёнсу. Но ничего нет. Вообще, - Чунмён вновь потирает пальцами переносицу. Надевает очки, которые снял перед приходом Кёнсу, - в них он кажется себе грознее и авторитетнее. - Можешь сходить потом к Бэкхёну, он занимается этим делом. Но вряд тебе удастся откопать хоть что-нибудь.  
Кёнсу выходит первым. Он слышит, как пафосно Чанёль фыркает "это мы ещё посмотрим", будто он тоже в деле.  
\- Мы не напарники, - Кёнсу останавливает Чанёля перед кабинетом Бэкхёна. - И туда ты со мной не пойдешь.   
Чанёлю явно хотелось повторить свою фразу, но Кёнсу скрывается за дверью. Только вот болтливых лабораторных дылд ему не хватало.  
Бэкхён безропотно дает ему дело. Даже просит забрать его, у него и без того проблем по горло, в дальних районах Полиса стали пропадать собаки. Но Кёнсу напоминает ему о бумажной волоките с передачей дела и Бэкхён угрюмо что-то бормочет. Кёнсу просматривает фотографии и отчёты. Чунмён прав, ничего. Будто призрак ходит по заброшенным районам и взывает. Но к кому? К звёздам или к людям?  
Ответа нет.

Спустя три дня всё повторяется. Раннее утро, горит всего четверть купола, а Кёнсу уже мчится за стены, чтобы осмотреть новую стену.  
"Кто-то хочет, чтобы они были".  
Ярко-желтая, стекающая вниз, на высохшие трупики крыс. И схематичные рисунки звёзд. На потемневшем со временем камне выглядит как издевательство. Теперь Кёнсу уверен, что какой-то ненормальный насмехается над Полисом, живущим без звёзд. Или их несколько, ведь человек умрёт от количества радиации в воздухе. И вокруг нет отпечатков тяжелых ботинок защитного костюма. Вообще никаких отпечатков. Кёнсу представляет, как скривится лицо Чунмёна при виде ещё одного бесполезного отчета. И чувствует, как кривится его собственное. Хочется потереть его ладонями, но он в респираторе. Остаётся лишь раздраженно ворчать.

Спустя ещё несколько дней находят новую надпись. Бэкхён сдаёт отчет с новыми фотографиями. Детальный рисунок с человеком под звёздным небом и подписью "просит, чтоб обязательно была звезда". Кёнсу пришёл, потому что Чунмён его вызвал со смены.   
Когда Кёнсу берёт в руки последнюю фотографию - кадр с камеры - то не верит своим глазам. Чунмён хмуро смотрит в окно, Бэкхён беспокойно грызёт ноготь на большом пальце. Кёнсу понимает, что ему не показалось.  
На тёмном, почти непроглядном фоне на мгновение мелькнуло что-то невыносимо жёлтое. Бесконечно похожее на плащ.  
\- Скорее, дождевик, - говорит Бэкхён и Кёнсу понимает, что последние слова произнёс вслух. - Я слышал, что они не разлагаются.  
\- На что ты намекаешь? - Чунмён снимает очки и старается не смотреть на подчиненных.  
\- Кто-то мог его подобрать. Это не обязательно должен быть... - Бэкхён замолкает, не в силах произнести имя. Долгое время они говорили "тот парень", а потом и вовсе перестали, надеялись забыть.  
А забыть не вышло.  
\- Это и не может быть он, - отрезал Чунмён. - Он умер, мы сами это видели. Я видел его кровь на своих руках. Видел, как закрылись его глаза. Это не он.  
\- Пока мы его не поймаем, то не узнаем, - Кёнсу бросил фотографию на стол. - Сейчас бесполезно спорить.  
Он ушел, не дождавшись официального разрешения Чунмёна. Ведь сейчас Чунмён был не начальником, а другом детства.

Они учились вместе, в одном классе. Несмотря на разницу в возрасте. И вчетвером были неразлучны. Чунмён был ядром их дружбы, держал всех вместе, не давал ссориться и пытался держать баланс между Бэкхёном с тем парнем и собой с Кёнсу. Они жили в одном доме, росли вместе, мечтали вместе. Говорили о звёздах, о мире за стеной - как там, должно быть, страшно, и как хорошо было раньше. В квартире Чунмёна всегда было много книг, которыми они зачитывались, пока родители не запретили. Боялись, что мальчики слишком много будут фантазировать.   
А они и фантазировали. Бэкхён - об океане, таком широком и глубоком, что куда не глянь - везде вода. Чунмён - о небоскребах, рвущихся ввысь, не то что к небу - к самой луне. А Кёнсу с тем парнем воображали звёзды. Такие, какими их изображали на картах звёздного неба, с кусками гигантской цветной ваты между ними.  
\- Только представь, - говорил тот парень, - непроглядная тьма и пустота и вдруг посреди всего - звёзды. Отсюда, с земли - лишь плевочки, даже меньше. А какие красивые! Наверное, дух захватывало, когда на них смотришь.  
Кёнсу восхищался его фантазиями. Он сам был не так восприимчив к прекрасному, но через идеи и образы этого парня он приобщался и будто прикасался к этим звёздам. Иногда они их рисовали - в тетрадках, на руках или на стенах. Когда им было по четырнадцать, тот парень всем родинкам Кёнсу пририсовал маленькие лучи.  
\- Теперь ты звёздная карта, Кёнсу. Самая красивая и непостижимая.  
Потом они, конечно, смеялись над этими словами, но Кёнсу долго не желал мыться, чтобы звёзды не исчезли.  
\- Дурак ты, Кёнсу. Звёзды - у тебя в голове.  
Дурак, соглашался Кёнсу, полнейший дурак.

Особенно сейчас. Стоя у входа в управление, закуривая одну сигарету за другой. В пачке болтаются всего две, но Кёнсу это не волнует.  
Его злит, что он разнервничался от вида жёлтой полоски на снимке. Подумаешь, ткань какая-то. Это ещё ничего не означает, а он разволновался так, что руки дрожат.   
Это не может быть он. Никак. Чунмён прав - они видели, что он мёртв. Да и мало ли плащей (дождевиков, всплывает в мыслях голосом бэкхёна) жёлтого цвета существует в мире.   
Кёнсу выплевывает сигарету на асфальт, не обращая внимания на то, что молодой страж подскочил к нему с штрафной книжкой и негромким "мусорить запрещено!". Ему надо вернуться на пост и успокоиться. А ночью, пожалуй, стоит принять снотворное, чтобы не видеть снов.  
Не вернуться в то жуткое время, когда каждую ночь кошмары, от которых просыпаешься в поту и пытаешься уговорить себя, что всё уже прошло. Кёнсу, ты не виноват, ты сделал всё, что мог.

Глупый, наивный Кёнсу.

Бэкхён зовёт его ужинать. Заметно нервничает и всё трёт шею, пока они идут к нему. Кёнсу из своей квартиры несёт беспроводной светильник, чтобы не сидеть в темноте. До дома Бэкхёна идут почти на ощупь, Кёнсу так точно. Но это не раздражает, скорее отвлекает от дурных мыслей. Они идут молча - Бэкхён не любит говорить на улице, боясь, что кто-то услышит. За жителями не следят, нет, просто Бэкхён параноик. Кёнсу был таким же, они втроём. Когда всё произошло, они ещё долго шепотом обсуждали, что говорить людям. Но никогда - на улице. Сколько бы Чунмён не утверждал, что они не виноваты. Из взгляда Бэкхёна теперь не вытравить, не вывести сожаление. Кёнсу больше не заставить смеяться или говорить о мире за стеной как о чем-то удивительном. И им троим больше не быть друзьями. 

Бэкхён разогревает на электроплитке ужин, пока электричество не отключили. Ложка громко стучит о бортики кастрюльки. Кёнсу морщится, но ничего не говорит. Ждёт, когда Бэкхён созреет.   
\- Мы так и не знаем, умер он или нет, - Бэкхён отмирает, когда ставит тарелки на стол. Голубоватый свет едва освещает половину его лица. Кажется, складки у губ стали ещё глубже. - Мы с тобой не видели.  
\- Ты не веришь Чунмёну. - Кёнсу не удивлен. Бэкхён коротко кивает и тут же качает головой.  
\- Я не знаю что и думать. Мы... Насколько правильно мы поступили?  
\- Насколько это было возможно. - С губ Кёнсу едва не срывается уверенное "правильно". В голове оно звучит голосом Чунмёна. И сейчас он невыносим.  
Бэкхён снова коротко кивает.   
Доедают в тишине. Отвыкли много разговаривать, делиться друг с другом. Разные сферы ответственности, разные дела, говорить не о чем. Кроме общего прошлого больше ничего их не связывает. Но провожая до двери, Бэкхён робко берёт Кёнсу за руку. Кёнсу остаётся и доходит с ним до спальни.

Хочется спросить - а помнишь, как раньше мы шутили и мечтали? Помнишь, как лежали вчетвером на холодном полу и представляли небо? Помнишь, как было хорошо вчетвером - в одном клубке рук и ног, общее дыхание и общий смех. Помнишь, как нас связывало нечто большее, чем просто тайна. Помнишь, Бэкхён, как мы не пытались забыть его.

Они просыпаются от звонка Чунмёна. Голос его дрожит - то ли от волнения, то ли от злости. Кёнсу без вопросов одевается. Бэкхён одними глазами просит взять с собой. Кёнсу не может отказать. Пока едут до места, Кёнсу вспоминает. Дни, когда Бэкхён был совсем другим. Когда говорил без умолку, когда смеялся и дурачился, жаловался, что Кёнсу слишком скучный. Когда морщины были у глаз и тянулись к вискам от улыбок, а не разрезали лоб от вечно хмурых бровей. Иногда кажется, что Бэкхёна просто подменили в какой-то день. И он стал таким - тихим, замкнутым и раздраженным. Тем, кем боялся стать.  
Изменился ли Кёнсу? Сложно сказать. Он никогда не отличался болтливостью или дружелюбием. Дав присягу, он и вовсе перестал интересоваться чем-либо кроме работы. И вокруг никого не осталось из тех, кто мог бы сказать - раньше ты был не таким. Бэкхён ему теперь ни за что этого не скажет. Кёнсу уверен, что порой он смотрит в зеркало и говорит это сам себе.  
Руки Бэкхёна поперек его груди сжимаются крепче, когда он выезжает за стены и разгоняется. Он бы прислонился, положил голову на плечо, да шлем мешает. Может, зря Кёнсу взял его с собой.

Чунмён ждёт их в северо-западном районе. Непривычно видеть его в защитном комбинезоне, но стена за ним переключает внимание Кёнсу на себя.   
Бэкхён за его спиной издаёт неясный сдавленный звук. Чунмён хмурится - даже за визором видно, как потемнели его глаза. Кёнсу подходит ближе в стене и проводит рукой по словам.  
"Кто-то зовёт эти плевочки жемчужиной".  
Больше ничего нет. Ни звёзд, ни рисунков. Но теперь Кёнсу уверен - это не насмешка.  
Это послание.

Бэкхён уезжает с лабораторией - он бледнеет и Чанёль вызывается его забрать. Чунмён провожает машину взглядом и качает головой.  
\- Не думал, что он такой слабый.  
\- Его нельзя в этом винить, - Кёнсу ужасно хочется закурить, но уже нечего. - Думаю, нам надо поговорить.  
\- Не о чем говорить, - отрезает Чунмён и заводит свой мотоцикл. - Уже всё обговорено много раз.   
Он уезжает, подняв небольшое облачко пыли. Кёнсу от злости пинает крысу и опирается на мотоцикл. Горло раздирает - то ли кричать, то ли курить. 

Никто не говорил о звёздах, как о плевочках. Кроме него.  
Кроме Чондэ.

Прикрыть глаза - и тот злополучный день проигрывается снова и снова. Уже не так ярко, отрывками, яркими сценами, всполохами. Вот они с Бэкхёном встретились после учёбы, вот Чунмён машет им и зовёт к себе. Вот Чондэ, встревоженный, нервозный. Отвечает невпопад, не помнит, о чем говорят, оглядывается. Вот уже ночь, купол слабо освещается, а они бегут между домов. Чунмён кричит "справа", Бэкхён зовёт Чондэ, у Кёнсу лишь одна мысль - не опоздать. Смена кадра - Чондэ отстреливается, спиной к стене, он ранен, Кёнсу краем уха слышит, как стражам приказывают уничтожить. Их пятеро на одного отчаянного, озлобленного Чондэ. Двоих Кёнсу берёт на себя - он быстрее и сильнее. Бэкхён тоже берёт двоих - он занимался спортом, он тоже отчаянный и злой. Чунмён расправляется с последним и бежит к Чондэ.   
Смена кадра - Чунмён за рулём угнанной машины, Чондэ стонет от боли, Бэкхён зажимает его раны. Тонкие его пальцы алые, вплоть до запястья, смотреть страшно. На ярко-жёлтом дождевике пятна почти черные, Кёнсу не понимает, откуда столько крови. Машина подскакивает на ухабе, Чондэ шипит, Бэкхён орёт, Чунмён орёт в ответ. Кёнсу скрипит зубами, чтобы не сорваться.   
\- Чондэ, что случилось, Чондэ, скажи хоть слово, - Кёнсу просит, почти умоляет, но с губ Чондэ срываются лишь стоны и ругательства.   
Они выезжают за стену. На троих респираторы, а Чондэ просит оставить его за районами, там, где кончаются даже руины. Чунмён говорит им следить, а сам уносит Чондэ на руках. Он уже без сознания, голова безвольно свисает. Бэкхён плачет, но послушно следит за дорогой. Кёнсу порывается пойти за Чунмёном, но Бэкхён просит остаться - и он остаётся.  
Чунмён возвращается, трёт перчатки, за визором глаза блестят от слёз. Кёнсу садится за руль.

Кто-то кладёт руку на плечо. Кёнсу подскакивает, выхватывает пистолет из кобуры. И задыхается.  
Чондэ. Улыбается, опускает руки Кёнсу, свои прячет в карманах.   
Ярко-жёлтый дождевик исписан чернилами. Кёнсу цепляется за "звёзды". И не сразу понимает, что на Чондэ нет защиты.  
\- Ты призрак, - говорит он скорее себе. - Тебя тут не может быть.  
Чондэ не отвечает. Только задирает кофту до самой шеи. Кёнсу зажмуривается, чтобы не видеть. Но всё равно успевает заметить три маленьких шрама и бесконечные тату. Созвездие Девы на груди и Ориона под ребрами.   
\- Тебя здесь нет, - твердит Кёнсу упрямо. - В респираторе трещина, ты - лишь иллюзия. Моя галлюцинация. Я заражен, я просто заражен.  
\- Прекрати, До Кёнсу. Ты ведь не такой.  
Даже голос не изменился. Он точно не реален. Кёнсу открывает глаза, чтобы оценить расстояние до мотоцикла. Но Чондэ оказывается слишком близко и с размаху бьёт по шлему. Голова гудит, Кёнсу оседает на землю.   
\- Ну же, звёздный мальчик, стань собой.  
\- Я это я, - Кёнсу уже почти рычит - то ли от злости, то ли от бессилия. - А кто ты?  
\- Я это я, - вторит Чондэ.   
Верить не хочется, что-то в груди теплеет и рвётся наружу. Чондэ берёт его за руку - привычным, уже почти забытым жестом прикладывает к груди. И сквозь перчатки Кёнсу чувствует чужое сердце. И плачет.

 

Чондэ ведёт его за собой. Между разрушенных домов, в обход камер. Подводит к небольшому внедорожнику и приглашает сесть. Молчат. Кёнсу столько хочет узнать, но не может говорить. А Чондэ молчит по привычке - от машины много шума, шорох шин по дороге заменяет разговоры. Выезжают за руины. Кёнсу не выдерживает.  
\- Как ты выжил?  
\- Меня нашли. Благодаря Чунмёну, - голос бесцветный. Теперь Кёнсу слышит разницу. - Вылечили и вот я здесь. Перед тобой.  
\- Чунмёну?   
\- Он что-то на меня вылил, чтобы крысы не подходили. Меня нашли спустя несколько часов - это меня спасло. Тебя что-то удивляет?  
\- Иногда мне казалось, что это Чунмён тебя убил, - отвечает Кёнсу. И не верит своим ушам. Он так думал, но отгонял от себя эти мысли. Находил миллион причин, почему это не так, но всё равно сомневался. Потому и отдалился от него.   
\- Ну и дурак ты, - Чондэ смеётся, но без жизни. - Вы оба.  
\- Зачем ты всё это делал?   
\- Ты о стенах? - Кёнсу кивает, спохватывается, что Чондэ не видит и говорит "да". - Это для вас. Я ждал, когда вы поймёте и придёте.  
\- Почему ты подошёл только ко мне? Почему не подошёл, когда рядом был Чунмён?  
Чондэ как-то невнятно фырчит и говорит, что расскажет позже. Им надо доехать. 

Чондэ привозит его в какую-то общину. Обнесенная забором, с караулом у входа, даже с собаками. Кёнсу принимают, но с подозрением. Заставляют снять защиту и обдают дезинфекцией. Чондэ за руку уводит его в домик с яркой дверью.   
\- Как вы тут живете без защиты? - беспомощно (и это злит) спрашивает Кёнсу, прикрывая рукавом нос и рот. Чондэ переспрашивает, не расслышав.  
\- Спокойно, - Чондэ садится за стол и достаёт откуда-то яблоко. - Нам ничего не угрожает.   
\- Радиация же, Чондэ! - вскрикивает Кёнсу, опуская руку.  
Чондэ выгибает бровь. И бросает Кёнсу ещё одно яблоко. Он ловит на автомате и осматривает.   
\- Оно здоровое, - Чондэ кивает на окно. - Только недавно сняли с дерева.  
Кёнсу перестает понимать что-либо. Садится на второй стул и пытается сконцентрироваться, собрать плывущее от шока сознание. Ему казалось, что он может держаться в стрессовой ситуации, может оставаться в трезвом уме. Видимо, и он изменился с годами.  
\- Приляг, Кёнсу, - Чондэ тянет его за руку к кровати. - Ты не соображаешь, я же вижу. Чунмён рано вызвал, ты ночью не спал, не смотри так, я видел, как вы с Бэкхёном ехали. Приляг. Обещаю, что не исчезну и всё-всё расскажу.  
Кёнсу пытается сопротивляться, но внезапно слабеет и прикрывает глаза.  
Последнее, что помнит - как голова падает на подушку и Чондэ укрывает тонким покрывалом.   
На грани сна и реальности слышит тихое:  
\- Я рад, что мы снова вместе.

Ему снится потолок комнаты Чондэ. Она была маленькая, лишь для кровати и стола в углу. Одежда умещалась в двух чемоданах под кроватью. Стены белые, скучные, зато потолок - произведение искусства. Голубой, неровно окрашенный, кое-где видны белые пятна проступающей побелки. Чондэ шутит, что это облака. Кёнсу помнит, как было больно падать с лестницы, когда Чондэ отвлекся на влетевшего в комнату Бэкхёна. Кёнсу рисовал в углу бледно-серую луну и так и упал с кисточкой в руке. Чондэ с Бэкхёном долго бегали вокруг, не зная, что с ним делать. Кёнсу сквозь зубы ругался матом, не понимая, как его уговорили вообще залезть на эту кривую лестницу. Чудо, что соседи снизу не прибежали на шум. Ах да, они же были на работе. Наконец Бэкхён догадался сбегать за Чунмёном, Чунмён ведь всё знает, он поможет. А Чондэ, перекладывая Кёнсу на кровать, глупо улыбаясь предложил поцеловать - вдруг это его излечит. У Кёнсу ещё были силы, чтобы мазнуть по лицу кисточкой. Чондэ искренне хохотал и, кажется, не чувствовал своей вины за произошедшее. Да и Кёнсу потом засмеялся - каким же идиотизмом они занимаются.  
Потом снится выпускной. Или это поступление? Кёнсу не помнит деталей. Но они в комнате Кёнсу, такой же маленькой, как у Чондэ. Страшненький и скучный близнец его комнаты. Чондэ старательно рисует на теле Кёнсу созвездия, сверяясь по атласу, украденному из дома Чунмёна. После того, как им запретили говорить о небе и звёздах, запретили читать книги матери Чунмёна, они больше не могли собираться у него дома и вслух мечтать. Но Чондэ продолжал фантазировать и заучивать вид созвездий. Заговорщицким шёпотом нарек себя главным звездочетом. Кёнсу фыркал, мол, а я тогда кто, а Чондэ, щекоча и смеясь, говорил, что он - его звёздное небо.   
\- Я насчитал уже девять звёздочек, - ногтем слегка давил на родинки и дул в ухо. - А если не будешь дергаться, то я нарисую ещё.  
Кёнсу стряхивал его руки, но позволял рисовать дальше. Краснел щеками, ушами, даже шеей, а Чондэ лишь смеялся и дул, приговаривая "не кипятись".   
Кёнсу помнит это чувство тихого бунта, что зрело в душе, когда он стоял в поношенном костюме отца на выпуске (или всё же поступлении?), скрывавшем его звёздную карту. Чондэ, стоявший рядом, иногда хватал его за палец и шептал. Что - уже не так важно. Важно, что от его слов Кёнсу хотелось раствориться в этих звёздах. Или покраснеть так, чтобы испариться.  
Но Чондэ, вечно витающий в облаках, крепко держал его, не отпуская. И в этом была какая-то магия древнего мира.

 

Кёнсу просыпается к вечеру. Чондэ сидит рядом, чистит яблоко. Вокруг полно этих яблок - на столе, на подоконнике, за окном в корзине. Яблоневое поселение.  
\- Это наша драгоценность. - Чёрт, опять говорит вслух и не замечает. - Когда зацвела яблоня, мы вздохнули с облегчением.  
В профиль Чондэ совсем другой. Что-то изменилось в его лице, но Кёнсу никак не может понять что.  
\- Ты обещал рассказать, - Кёнсу садится на кровати. В животе неприятно урчит от аромата яблока.  
\- Подождёт, - Чондэ подаёт ломтик, нарезанный и очищенный, как для ребёнка. - Пойдём ужинать, нас ждут.   
Кёнсу не успевает спросить кто. Чондэ идёт к двери, не ждёт, что за ним последуют. Выходит и, к ужасу Кёнсу, вдыхает полной грудью. Машет рукой высокому тощему парню с перевязанной головой. Кёнсу подходит и парень тут же скрывается в своем домике. Что-то в его движениях кажется Кёнсу знакомым.  
Чондэ ведёт его вглубь поселения, к широкому дому с разноцветными рамами. Это общая столовая. Кёнсу уже и не помнит, когда он ел в компании больше трёх людей. Все друг с другом здороваются, справляются о делах, как в идеалистическом мире, где не плевать друг на друга, где круг общения не ограничивается только работой. В Городе не очень много людей, при желании можно знать всех, но каждый занят делом - поддержанием жизни их общества.   
Несколько человек смотрят на Кёнсу с неприкрытой ненавистью. Трое ребятишек - кажется, это все дети поселения - перешептываются и показывают на него пальцем. Чондэ не обращает внимания и ведёт Кёнсу за руку к общему столу. Разговоры смолкают. В неловкой, неуютной тишине Кёнсу садится на скамью, а Чондэ беззаботно обещает принести еду. В этой недоброжелательной столовой его голос звучит издевательски. Кто-то прочищает горло - старейшина, хоть на вид ему не дашь больше сорока.  
\- Почему этот пёс здесь? - он не смотрит на Кёнсу, не смотрит на Чондэ. Словно задаёт вопрос в пустоту, всем и никому.  
\- Потому что ему можно доверять, - голос Чондэ, кажется, подавляет старейшину. Удивительно, ведь Чондэ никогда не мог быть главным.  
\- Он пёс Чунмёна, - откуда-то из угла говорит полная женщина. - Один из этих бездушных стражей.  
\- Это же До Кёнсу, - заговаривает тощий с перевязанной головой. - Плакаты с его лицом висят во всех участках.  
Ну конечно. О Сехун, мелкий нарушитель. Его постоянно ловили при попытке перебраться за стену. Он выкрикивал ругательства в адрес президента, отбиваясь от стражей. Огрызался при задержании, когда вокруг собиралась толпа и ругала его в ответ. Кёнсу помнит, как несколько раз допрашивал его, но это было бесполезно. В парне бурлила горячая кровь, требующая некой абстрактной справедливости. Кроме того, в голове было намешано столько конспирологических теорий, что в итоге было решено принудительно лечить. Кёнсу не знал, что ему удалось сбежать.   
\- И что с того? - Чондэ пожимает плечами и ест как ни в чем не бывало. Кёнсу, всегда считавший, что ему плевать на мнение людей, тушуется под чужими взглядами. - Я ему доверяю.  
\- Да он сдаст нас с потрохами первому же стражу! - Сехун подскакивает и тут же, охая от боли, оседает.   
Кёнсу бормочет, что не голоден, и выбегает из столовой. Ему никогда не было стыдно за свою работу. Он старался выполнять её хорошо, но без особого рвения. Так вышло, что он не раз становился лучшим стражем Полиса, он не стремился к этому. Ему всего лишь нужны были премиальные сигареты.  
Кёнсу никогда не сталкивался с почти осязаемой ненавистью к себе. К своей работе.  
Чондэ выходит следом. В руках - две тарелки с жижей, может быть, это густой суп.   
\- Прости, что тебе пришлось пройти через это, - Чондэ пытается виновато улыбнуться, но не выходит. - Идём домой.  
Кёнсу передергивает от этого "домой". Воспоминания пытаются утянуть на дно прошлого, но он не даётся. Уже давно никто не звал его "домой". Даже Бэкхён говорил "идём ужинать". О своей квартире Кёнсу говорил "к себе". Дом был там, где был Чондэ. Видимо, это не меняется, даже если вычеркнуть Чондэ из жизни.

\- Я им не нравлюсь, - Кёнсу давится супом, слишком быстро ест. Чондэ участливо хлопает по спине.  
\- Этого можно было ожидать. Все они так или иначе натерпелись от стражей. А ты для них олицетворение всей системы. Наряду с Чунмёном.  
\- Что мы им сделали? Что стражи сделали?  
\- Пытались убить, - голос Чондэ дрожит на последнем слоге. Вдох, выдох, прикрыть глаза. Чондэ делает ещё один глубокий вдох. - Как и меня.  
\- Но за что? За что их и тебя хотели... - в голове всплывает страшное слово, определившее ход событий в прошлом, - уничтожить?  
\- Мы слишком много знаем, - Чондэ смеётся и это нервный смех идущего на смерть.

Он говорит. Говорит так много, что Кёнсу перестает воспринимать его слова. Речь сливается в единый поток звуков, за которым тяжело уследить. Но отдельные фразы пробиваются через этот барьер. Чондэ говорит, что президент врёт. Что правительство врёт. Весь Полис живёт в паутине лжи и политике запугивания. Кёнсу тяжело верить ему. А Чондэ не щадит и продолжает. Радиации почти нет, она уже не опасна для людей. Зараженные, которых видят стражи - лишь неудавшиеся опыты в разработке биологического оружия. Правительство не хочет, чтобы люди знали правду. Знали, что за стенами новая жизнь. Им выгодно держать в страхе небольшое количество людей и выкачивать из них деньги в казну.  
\- Но зачем? - беспомощно спрашивает Кёнсу. Он уже ничего не понимает.  
\- Ради оружия, конечно, - Чондэ смотрит на него как на идиота. Словно не может поверить, что такой очевидный факт Кёнсу не видит. - Ради войны с другими Полисами.  
\- Быть не может, у нас нет армии, - Кёнсу мотает головой, пытаясь отогнать от себя слова Чондэ. Едва подавляет желание закрыть уши руками. - Мы не...  
Его прошибает холодный пот. Три года назад, при повышении Кёнсу спросили, не желает ли он стать частью нового отряда, который будет патрулировать разрушенный город. Кёнсу отказался, потому что не хотел всё время проводить в защитном комбинезоне. Высшее руководство расстроилось, но давить не стало. Но с тех пор Кёнсу ничего не слышал об это отряде. И Чунмён ничего не знал - он даже не слышал о таком.  
Чёрт побери.

\- Думаю, ты должен вернуться в Полис, - внезапно говорит Чондэ и накидывает чёрный плащ. - Я тебя отвезу. Тебя будут искать.  
\- Как я теперь?... - договорить сил нет. Сегодня весь день Кёнсу не Кёнсу и это пугает.  
\- Тебе надо быть в Полисе. Я ещё приду к тебе, - Чондэ тянет его за руку к выходу. - И, думаю, не стоит говорить, что ты должен молчать?  
Кёнсу кивает. Чондэ благодарно улыбается. И потом, в машине, негромко поёт песни из детства, которые они так любили. Кёнсу тихо подпевает. И задыхается, когда они выезжают из лесополосы.   
\- Что это? - спрашивает он, но уже знает ответ. Чондэ смеётся - и впервые за день Кёнсу не считает смех наигранным.  
\- Это твоё продолжение, звёздный мальчик.  
Небо, такое высокое, такое необъятное и тёмное, смотрит на Кёнсу в ответ так же удивленно. И, кажется, подмигивает неяркими звёздочками.  
\- Как красиво, - Кёнсу придвигается ближе к лобовому стеклу, чтобы больше увидеть. - Не сравнится с куполом.  
\- Ни за что не сравнится, - соглашается Чондэ. - Я до сих пор не привык, что они там и смотрят на меня.  
\- Ты нашёл свои созвездия, звездочет? - Кёнсу так хочется вернуться в детство, так хочется снова быть мечтателем. Так хочется, чтобы Чондэ его всего изрисовал своими линиями.  
\- Нашёл. И на небе они куда прекраснее и неуловимее атласов.  
Чондэ оставляет его недалеко от главных ворот. Помогает облачиться в защиту и обещает прийти ещё. И бесшумно исчезает, оставив машину. Кёнсу не верит своим глазам, когда Чондэ растворяется в темноте. Но возвращается в город, благодарный, что звёзды на время заняли его мысли.

С утра, конечно, Чунмён требует отчета - почему так долго отсутствовал и допустил появление трещины в визоре. Кёнсу хочет рассказать ему правду - в благодарность за спасение Чондэ. Хочет сказать что-то хорошее или извиниться, что так долго считал его убийцей. Но врёт, что бросился в погоню, думая, что обнаружил нарушителя.  
\- И как успехи?  
\- Он ушёл, разбив мне шлем.   
\- Ты запомнил, как он выглядел?  
\- Нет, он был в защитном костюме.  
Чунмён не верит, ни единому слову, Кёнсу видит. И слова о Чондэ рвутся наружу, почти в горле бьются. Но Кёнсу сглатывает этот ком и соглашается на штрафные часы в карауле.  
\- Я думал, мы друзья, - говорит Чунмён в спину Кёнсу. И Кёнсу знает, что ни один из них не верит.   
Заходит к Бэкхёну. Тот ещё бледный, но уже от недосыпа. Загруженный работой, залившийся краской стыда, он мямлит, что рад видеть Кёнсу. Говорит, что беспокоился, и тут же ссылается на неотложные дела. Кёнсу не находит и секунды, чтобы сказать о Чондэ. И тоже испытывает стыд и неловкость. Кёнсу постоянно думает, что больше никогда. И Бэкхён клянется, что это последний раз. Но проходит девять-десять месяцев и они снова оказываются вместе. Однажды, изрядно выпив, Бэкхён говорит, что будь они настоящими друзьями, они бы так не поступили. Кёнсу, такой же нетрезвый, говорит, что ему жаль.  
Бэкхён, на границе реальности и сна, говорит, что ему тоже жаль. Что он не Чондэ.

К себе Кёнсу приходит поздно - из-за караула и дальности поста. И лишь в тишине понимает, что верит Чондэ и его словам. Во время работы он замечает, как стражи боятся радиации. Как говорят шёпотом о зараженных, которых убивают. Потому что они подошли слишком близко. Потом он слышит, как жалуются некоторые на налоги - мол, снова выросли, потому что купол надо ремонтировать. А в квартире под ним мать громко орёт на сына, что опять двойка по истории.   
Вспоминаются слова Чондэ о подмене прошлого.  
\- Ты заметил, наверное, что это начало происходить ещё в нашем детстве. Никто не говорил о том, что было до катастрофы. Никто не хотел знать о том, что было до Полиса. Будто Полис был всегда.  
Кёнсу ложится на постель и закрывает глаза.

Чондэ приходит спустя неделю - долгую, волнительную неделю. На шестой день Кёнсу начинает думать, что ему всё привиделось. Даже пытается поговорить с Бэкхёном о Чондэ, но тот бледнеет, услышав имя друга. Быстро извинившись, он уходит. А Кёнсу всего лишь хотел, чтобы ему сказали, что он не сходит с ума.   
Чондэ приходит - сам, к нему домой, глубокой ночью. Кёнсу машинально хватается за светильник, выставляя его перед собой, как оружие. Чондэ поднимает руки и улыбается. Ведёт за собой - какими-то тайными путями, в обход камер и караула. Выводит за стену и говорит - дыши. Дыши, Кёнсу, полной грудью, позволь этому свежему воздуху очистить твои лёгкие.   
Кёнсу выпаливает - я верю. Выпаливает с отчаянием и надеждой. Верю тебе, Чондэ. Верю.  
Чондэ берёт его за руку и ведёт. 

В глубине леса их ждут несколько человек. Среди них Сехун, он демонстративно отворачивается, когда Кёнсу приближается. Старейшина Чонсу тоже здесь. У каждого в руке по пачке листов, в кармане кисть, а у ног ведёрки.   
\- Что вы собираетесь делать? - Кёнсу не может в темноте разглядеть, что нарисовано на листах.  
\- Пора действовать, - отвечает Чондэ. - Мы хотим развесить по Полису листовки. В них мы перечислили всё, о чем нам лгут.  
\- Это опасно. Вас могут поймать.  
\- Мы знаем, - это уже Сехун. - Мы готовы пойти на этот риск. Люди должны знать.  
\- Разве вас не ждут в поселении? - Кёнсу вглядывается в их лица, но не видит ничего кроме решимости.  
\- У нас никого нет, - это Чонсу. - Моя семья осталась в городе, они думают, что я умер. Это относится каждому из нас.  
\- Скажи, До Кёнсу, - перебивает Сехун. - Готов ли ты помогать нам? Пусть это опасно и тебя, скорее всего, убьют, когда поймают?  
\- Да, - ответ срывается с губ быстрее, чем Кёнсу успевает подумать. Ради Чондэ и его правды - наверное, Кёнсу готов на всё ради него.  
\- Тогда проведи нас мимо караула. По одному мы можем пройти, но у нас с собой клей, его надо как-то пронести.  
Кёнсу садится на корточки, пытаясь вспомнить, где сегодня самый бестолковый караул. Обдумывает варианты, осматривает поклажу и отгоняет мысли вроде "зачем тебе это надо" и "жить надоело?"  
\- Сегодня не выйдет, - наконец говорит он. Сехун пытается возмутиться, но Кёнсу перебивает. - Мне нужно, чтобы кто-то из вас мелькнул перед камерами в заброшенном городе. Я вызовусь проверить район, приеду на машине, спрячу вашу поклажу и провезу её в Полис. Ночью вы по одному пройдёте внутрь. Я оставлю клей там, где скажете.  
\- Можем ли мы ему доверять? - Сехун поворачивается к Чонсу, но отвечает Чондэ.  
\- Можем. Я за него ручаюсь, он не подведёт.  
Кёнсу ему кивает и просит провести обратно. Чондэ просит Сехуна сходить в юго-восточный район и даёт свой жёлтый дождевик. Просит написать что-нибудь о звёздах. Выбери на своё усмотрение, говорит. Сехун бесшумно исчезает среди деревьев.  
\- Чунмён поймёт, что это не ты, - говорит Кёнсу, следуя за Чондэ обратно.   
\- Но он не увидит этой надписи. Её увидишь ты, - Чондэ хрипло смеётся. - Как бы Сехун не пририсовал там созвездие задницы.   
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы Чунмён помог, - то ли вопрос, то ли утверждение.   
\- У него есть определенная власть в городе.  
\- Только ты сможешь его убедить, - Кёнсу смотрит на Чондэ, но тот будто не замечает.  
\- И ещё нам нужно убедить Бэкхёна. Представь, как будет здорово, если мы вчетвером снова объединимся. Только теперь мы не будем мечтать - мы будем действовать.  
Кёнсу не уверен, что хоть кто-нибудь из друзей согласится. Но Чондэ обещает, что придёт к ним сам. Только ему понадобится поддержка Кёнсу. Или защита - вдруг нервный Бэкхён решит выстрелить в своё видение.  
Чондэ провожает его до самой двери в квартиру. Но прежде чем уйти, ловит запястье и ручкой рисует созвездие Большого Пса.   
\- Дурак, - сдавленно шепчет Кёнсу. - Я не ототру это теперь.  
\- И не надо, - Чондэ улыбается и машет ему. И исчезает в темноте. Кёнсу, зайдя в квартиру, надеется перехватить хоть пару часов сна перед звонком Чунмёна.

Сехун повторяет одну из надписей Чондэ и пририсовывает несколько звёзд. Они образовывают детородный орган, отчего юный лаборант, приехавший с Чанёлем, вдруг заливается краской. Кёнсу фыркает, но едет с отчётом к Чунмёну. И просит прийти вечером к нему.  
\- Нам надо поговорить.  
\- И о чём же? - интересуется Чунмён, не глядя на отчет. - Не на дружеские посиделки ведь зовёшь.  
\- Просто. Поговорим за жизнь, - Кёнсу показывает ему Большого Пса. Чунмён бросает взгляд на камеру в углу кабинета и, глубоко вздохнув, соглашается.

Кёнсу сдерживает слово, данное Чонсу и Сехуну. Делая вид, что следит за порядком в городе, он прячет вёдра с клеем и кисти. И отдельно прячет листовки. Ему не нравится слишком претенциозный её текст, он более чем уверен, что составлял Сехун. Он бы написал лаконичнее и существеннее, без призывов или взываний. Но пока пойдёт и так.

Чунмён приходит. Приходит поздно, когда Кёнсу уже начинает сомневаться. Говорит, что работы было много, не на кого оставить. Устало садится за стол, прикрывает глаза, снимает очки и трёт виски. Но когда он поднимает взгляд на Кёнсу, то в нём нет и капли усталости. Чёртов робот.  
\- О чём ты хотел поговорить?  
\- Чондэ жив, - Кёнсу решает говорить прямо.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что это невозможно.  
\- Хватит, Чунмён. Я его видел. И знаю, что он жив.  
Чунмён меняется в лице. Словно по воде пошла рябь. Он прячет лицо в ладонях и сдавленно бормочет что-то.  
Кёнсу хочет ему чем-нибудь помочь, как-то ослабить это бремя тайны, но слышит тройной стук в дверь.   
Чондэ.  
Чунмёна не держат ноги, когда он встаёт посмотреть, кто пришёл. Кёнсу не даёт ему упасть.Чунмён старается не терять лицо, но когда Чондэ говорит "давно не виделись", Чунмён бросается ему на шею. Кёнсу немного завидует, что не может настолько открыто проявлять свои чувства. Чунмён что-то шепчет о том, что не спал много лет, винил себя во всём и, кажется, плачет. Чондэ неловко гладит его по спине, не зная, что делать.  
Наконец Чунмён уходит умыться. Чондэ кривовато улыбается Кёнсу. Кёнсу видится в этом укор.  
\- Почему ты вернулся? - спрашивает вернувшийся Чунмён. Он вытирает лицо рукавом костюма.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - Чондэ садится на пол и рассказывает. Говорит всё то же, что и Кёнсу. Деловито, спокойно, не размениваясь по мелочам. Просит Чунмёна покрывать их. Обеспечивать проход в город или хотя бы возможность тихо уйти.  
Чунмён теряется. Съеживается будто.  
\- Я... я не могу, - тихо говорит он. - Родители многого от меня ждут. Они хотят, чтобы я дослужился до генерала. И я хочу. Мне нравится эта работа. Мне нравится наш Полис. Я не могу, Чондэ, прости меня. Всё, что я могу - не чинить вам препятствий. Но если меня попросят задержать вас - я не смогу не подчиниться. Прости, мне очень жаль.  
Чондэ не винит его. Не устраивает сцен, не угрожает, не упрашивает. Только кивает. Чунмён от этого становится ещё меньше.  
\- Я никому не скажу, что видел здесь. Я пойду, наверное. Рад был повидаться, старый друг.  
Чондэ провожает его до двери и напоследок обнимает. Чунмён держится за него так, будто они больше никогда не увидятся. Чунмён будто прощается навсегда.  
\- Спасибо тебе, - говорит Чондэ ему на ухо. - За мою жизнь.  
Чунмён уходит. Кёнсу больно смотреть на его опущенные плечи, на волочащиеся ноги. Кёнсу больно понимать, что едва Чунмён скроется за поворотом, он выпрямит спину, сожмет в карманах кулаки и уверенной походкой пройдёт по улицам.   
\- Мы попросили слишком много, - вздыхает Чондэ. - Теперь надо заручиться поддержкой Бэкхёна.

Кёнсу зовёт Бэкхёна на следующий день. Он дерганный, уставший, с синяками под глазами. Жалуется, что кто-то расклеил по городу отвратительные листовки. Стражам внутреннего порядка удалось сорвать их раньше, чем жители проснулись. Кёнсу сочувствует ему. Бэкхён всегда в работе, как правая рука Чунмёна. И при этом они оба не любят кому-то отдавать свои дела. Или не могут.   
Кёнсу предлагает Бэкхёну расслабиться, отвлечься от работы и говорит - пойдём ко мне. Бэкхён натянуто улыбается и краснеет. Неловко отказывается, говорит, что ему ещё работать и работать. Кёнсу не слушает его отговорки и хватает за руку, обнажая запястье с нарисованным Большим Псом. Бэкхён моргает пару раз и пропускает момент, когда его выводят из здания. Кёнсу выпускает руку и Бэкхён покорно идёт за ним. Кёнсу обещает, что в этот раз они правда только поужинают.  
\- Мы каждый раз это говорим, - невесело смеётся Бэкхён. - И каждый раз оказываемся в постели.  
\- Но не сегодня, - Кёнсу оборачивается и криво улыбается.  
Бэкхён пожимает плечи и прибавляет шагу, чтобы идти наравне с Кёнсу. Не дойдя несколько метров до дома Кёнсу вдруг спрашивает:  
\- Как часто ты представлял его на моём месте?  
\- Ты правда считаешь, что сейчас самое время и место обсуждать, кого я представлял или не представлял вместо тебя?   
\- Или я спрошу сейчас, или никогда.  
\- Поразительная смелость, Бэкхён. Я и забыл, что ты мог быть таким безрассудным. Мы на людях.  
\- Кому из них есть дело до наших разговоров? Они заняты собой.   
Кёнсу не отвечает. Молчит до самой квартиры. Бэкхён не прерывает его молчания. Но тишина эта неуютная, колючая, заставляющая издавать хоть какие-нибудь звуки. Кёнсу гремит ключами, Бэкхён шуршит рукавами о брюки.  
Едва они заходят в квартиру, Бэкхён становится напротив Кёнсу, смотрит в глаза. Вынуждает ответить.  
\- Разве что пару раз, - нехотя говорит Кёнсу. Бэкхён выдыхает и признается, что тоже пару раз.  
В неловком молчании садятся за стол. Кёнсу хотел было подготовить Бэкхёна к встрече с Чондэ, но не смог подобрать слов. Чайная ложка Бэкхёна раздражающе стучит о бортик чашки. Кёнсу из-за этого стука и собственных громких мыслей едва не пропускает, когда приходит Чондэ. Бэкхён ему говорит, что, кажется, кто-то пришёл.  
Чондэ недовольно ворчит, мол, что так долго, а Кёнсу вдруг думает, насколько безрасудно будет сейчас его поцеловать. И отгоняет эту мысль - ведь ответ "нисколько".  
Бэкхёну приходится опереться рукой о стену, чтобы не упасть. Его Чондэ поддерживает сам. Бэкхён водит по нему руками, обводит ладонями лицо, словно слепой. Чондэ шутит, мол, ещё понюхай или укуси. Бэкхён действительно кусает. И плачет, пряча лицо в его плече.  
\- Когда ты стал таким широким, - икая, говорит Бэкхён. - Ты же был таким худеньким.   
\- Это всё, что тебя волнует? - Чондэ смеётся.  
Бэкхён кусает его снова. И снова заливает плечо слезами.  
Слишком велико отличие от встречи с Чунмёном. Кёнсу кажется, что ещё немного - и Бэкхён станет прежним, шумным и смешливым. И вдруг окажется, что не было этих лет разлуки.  
Бэкхён говорит, что ужасно скучал, что винил себя. Кёнсу кажется, что только он винил Чунмёна. Никогда не задумывался, почему за Чондэ тогда охотились. Никогда не задумывался, куда он вляпался. Думал, что раз Чондэ так поступил, значит на то были причины. Чондэ несмотря на шило в заднице, был благоразумным.   
\- Ты должен был попросить у нас помощи, - говорит Бэкхён. Они с Чондэ уже сидят на полу, держатся за руки. Кёнсу завидует этой легкости, с которой Бэкхён принял Чондэ. Завидует, что не может вот так взять за руку, не может просто сказать, что он рядом.   
\- Чондэ, мы бы помогли, ты должен был только сказать.  
\- Вы и помогли, как настоящие друзья, - ободряюще улыбается Чондэ. - Но теперь я хочу попросить напрямую. Мне очень нужна твоя помощь.  
Чондэ снова рассказывает. Бэкхён кивает каждому ему слову. Говорит, что сам замечал эти маленькие преступления правительства, но боялся говорить о них хоть кому-нибудь. И с энтузиазмом соглашается помочь. Конечно, говорит, сделаю, что смогу. Приносите мне листовки, я буду тоже расклеивать. Вместе мы сможем донести правду.  
Чондэ обнимает Бэкхёна и долго благодарит. Бэкхён сжимает его кофту на спине так сильно, что костяшки белеют. Кёнсу провожает Бэкхёна до двери и обещает, что ещё скажет ему, когда и что понадобится от него. Бэкхён обещает, что будет не так оперативно срывать листовки.

Чондэ растерянно улыбается, когда Кёнсу возвращается в комнату.  
\- Я думал, он будет... сдержаннее, - говорит он неловко. - Он был совсем другой.  
\- Ты следил за нами, - Кёнсу, наверное, даже не удивлен. Разве что немного обижен.  
\- Иногда, - соглашается Чондэ. - Чтобы не терять вас из виду.  
\- Ну ты козёл, - Кёнсу вздыхает. - Иди уже, а то Сехун тревогу забьёт.

Бэкхён держит слово. На утро, когда Кёнсу идёт на смену, плакаты ещё висят. Стражи судорожно снимают их, а Бэкхён, с которым Кёнсу пересекается недалеко от больницы, с притворно заспанным лицом руководит уборкой. Кёнсу хмыкает и желает удачи с уборкой. А вечером, когда Чунмён вызывает их к себе, не удивляется, когда видит в кабинете генерала обороны. Он двигает патриотическую речь о подрыве республиканской безопасности и просит усилить караулы. Чунмён соглашается со всем, что говорит генерал. Кёнсу тоже обещает следить за всеми подозрительными личностями. Бэкхён выслушивает упреки в неоперативной работе, обещает исправиться, но Кёнсу видит, как пляшут черти в его глазах.

Чондэ приносит ему чистые листовки. Кёнсу, с его аккуратностью и педантичностью, пишет красивыми печатными буквами новый текст. Они с Бэкхёном придумывали его за ужином. Он менее эмоциональный, более чёткий и понятный. Чондэ с радостью говорит, что Сехун был в разведке и принёс замечательные новости. Люди обсуждают. Люди начинают сомневаться. Это всё наша заслуга. Общая.   
Бэкхён на работе почти не говорит с Кёнсу, но потом, под покровом ночи приходит к нему и вместе с Чондэ они раздумывают, что делать дальше. Спустя всего неделю дело с плакатами переходит от Бэкхёна к Чунмёну, а он не может его на самотёк. По приказу Чунмёна плакаты срывают сначала в центре, потом переходят к окраинам. Кёнсу чувствует к нему почти нежную благодарность за это.  
Бэкхён предлагает не просто расклеивать плакаты, но разбрасывать по городу листовки.   
\- Давайте окружим их этой информацией. Пусть она будет смотреть на них с асфальта, с окон, со стен. Они не смогут её игнорировать.   
\- Прости, Бэкхён, но я мало верю в твои способности правдоподобно солгать, когда тебя спросят, как ты такое допустил.  
\- Ты жестокий, Кёнсу.  
Чондэ обещает обговорить с поселением. С каждым днём всё больше людей готовы рискнуть своими жизнями и взять Полис приступом. Кёнсу считает это идиотизмом и безрассудным геройством. Бэкхён зовёт это отчаянием.  
\- Чонсу обещал достать оружие, - говорит Чондэ. - Мы сможем защищаться.  
\- Но не сможете достойно атаковать. Что он вам достанет? Пару пистолетов да один пулемёт, хорошо, если работающий.  
\- У тебя есть идеи получше?  
Бэкхён встревает с предложением раздобыть нормальное оружие. Это напоминает молодость, когда они с Чондэ спорили, а Бэкхён перетягивал одеяло на себя.  
\- Дурак, что ли, это же опасно, - накидывается Чондэ. - Ты мне нужен, не рискуй понапрасну.   
-Да ты под трибунал за такое пойдешь, - вторит Кёнсу, - тебя казнят как военного преступника.  
\- Так и так казнят. Но я не могу просто сидеть в Городе и ничего не делать.  
\- Ты делаешь, Бэкхён, ты много делаешь, правда.  
Бэкхён спорит ещё немного ради приличия. Ждёт, когда Кёнсу и Чондэ забудут о чём говорили изначально. Не хватает только Чунмёна, который смог бы придумать что-нибудь действительно полезное.  
В итоге Бэкхён обещает найти надежный тайник, в который они с Кёнсу будут потихоньку приносить списанное, но рабочее оружие.  
Чондэ сияет, когда уходит от них.

В знак своего товарищества они рисуют на рёбрах созвездие Ориона. Чондэ говорит, что у Сехуна такое же на спине. Бэкхён пытается вспомнить, кто такой Орион, но Чондэ отвечает - тут нет смысла. Никакого. Просто мы несём звёзды в себе. Те звёзды, которые хотим показать людям.  
Бэкхён как-то глупо улыбается.

 

Спустя месяц Чондэ говорит об окончательном решении. Чонсу просит провести тайно в Полис пятьдесят человек. По одному, по двое, в течение трёх дней. В день основания они выйдут на демонстрацию. У них будут готовы плакаты и оружие. Он хочет привлечь внимание людей и властей.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что это верная смерть, - Кёнсу даже не спрашивает. Чондэ кивает, полный решимости. Бэкхён, бледный, сжимающий кулаки, тоже кивает. Он тоже готов пойти на демонстрацию. В их тайнике уже скопилось немало оружия и патронов. Чунмён иногда подкидывает что-то и говорит быть осторожными. Говорит, что за ними следят. Но Бэкхён выясняет, что начальству просто не хочется служебных романов, вот они и следят за тем, как часто он бывает дома у Кёнсу.   
\- Пятьдесят - это много. Где мы их спрячем?  
\- Об этом не беспокойся. Нам важно проникнуть внутрь Полиса. А там они сами спрячутся.  
\- Они знают дорогу к тайнику? - встревоженно спрашивает Бэкхён.   
\- Знают. Если что, Сехун принесёт.  
\- Но почему пятьдесят? Вас же в поселении не так много, - не унимается Кёнсу. - Неужели женщины с дети с вами?  
\- Дети остались в поселении. Если мы не вернёмся, их уведут в город на юго-востоке. Говорят, там женщина-президент, она отличается более мягкой и справедливой политикой. Часть женщин уйдет с ними. Часть пойдёт с нами.  
\- Вы сумасшедшие, - говорит Кёнсу и не знает, с восхищением или ужасом.

Вопреки просьбам Чондэ не вмешивать Чунмёна (я не хочу рушить его жизнь, говорит, он спас мою, я хочу спасти его), Кёнсу предупреждает его о демонстрации. Чтобы он, если что, не лез под пули.   
\- Перестрелки не избежать, - говорит Кёнсу. - Знаю, ты обязан быть там. Но пожалуйста, не рискуй собой.  
Чунмён нехотя обещает. Он не говорит, что уже получил от начальства приказ быть начеку. Не говорит, что за Кёнсу тоже была слежка, о которой он узнал лишь этим утром. Демонстрантам уже подписан смертный приговор.  
Но они это знают и без Чунмёна.

 

В день Икс никто не выступает с мотивирующими речами. Полная Кукчу одаривает подозрительным взглядом Кёнсу и Бэкхёна. Сехун раздаёт оружие. Все молчат и готовят плакаты. Даже Чонсу молчит. Они понимают, что выживут лишь единицы. У каждого свои причины быть здесь. У Кукчу убили сына. От Чонсу отвернулась семья. Чондэ хочет поделиться правдой и звёздами. Бэкхён и Кёнсу хотят быть рядом с ним. Кто-то мстит, кто-то несёт правду. Их всех н настроить одинаково. Каждый замкнулся в своих мыслях. Каждый готовится сегодня умереть.  
Сехун, следящий за парадом - яркое карнавальное шествие, изображающее основание Полиса, - даёт отмашку. Они готовы выйти.   
Высоко поднимаются плакаты. Горд подняты головы. Оружие спрятано, чтобы люди не решили, что они пришли с войной. Чондэ начинает первый. Громко и чётко он кричит об обмане правительства. Он не может перекричать музыку, но на него оборачиваются. Кёнсу подхватывает его лозунги. Он идёт слева в парадном кителе стража и шлеме. Бэкхён справа тоже кричит. Их поддерживает хор из пятидесяти голосов. Теперь они достаточно громкие, чтобы на них обратили внимание. Родители прячут детей, кто-то зовёт стражей. Кто-то в толпе незаметно им кивает. Демонстранты разбрасывают листовки. Чондэ - а с ним и остальные - кричит, что не хочет кровопролития. Он хочет мирных переговоров. Хочет, чтобы правительство перестало водить жителей за нос. Но тут раздаются первые выстрелы.  
Снайперы. Они ожидали их на крышах домов. Они стреляют по демонстрантам. Кёнсу не оборачивается назад. Они идут к зданию правительства. Кто-то падает, кто-то кричит. Сехун выхватывает пистолет и пытается отстреливаться. Бэкхён, Чонсу, Кукчу и другие помогают жителям спрятаться. Если погибнут горожане, они будут лишь сопутствующим ущербом. Бэкхён не может этого допустить. Кёнсу же защищает Чондэ, глас их демонстрации - отдаёт ему свой шлем и проверяет бронежилет под одеждой.  
Он не удивляется, когда видит Чунмёна. Он стоит за спинами стражей, перекрывших дорогу к дому правительства. Оружие наизготовку, жестом приказывает он. И до последнего не даёт команды "огонь". Кто-то из стражей стреляет сам - то ли от нервов, то не дождавшись приказа. Кёнсу не видит, в кого попадает пуля. Он толкает Чондэ и прячет его за собой. За шлемом не разглядеть глаз Чунмёна, но Кёнсу уверен, что они закрыты.   
Перестрелка. Кёнсу стреляет по ребятам, с которыми лишь вчера выходил в караул. Стреляет по тем, с кем вместе учился, обедал, тренировался, оставляя пот и кровь в тренировочных загонах. Он старается не убивать. Бьёт по ногам, по рукам, главное, не в живот или голову.   
Рядом замертво падает Чонсу. Кёнсу оборачивается в поисках Чондэ и видит, что его тёмными переулками ведёт Бэкхён. Сехун прикрывает их со спины. Кёнсу поднимает пистолет Чонсу - в нём ещё есть патроны, пригодится. Бежит к пожарной лестнице и поднимается на крышу. Он обеспечивает Чондэ проход сверху. Снимает троих, прежде чем его засекают. Бежит, прячется, отстреливается. Одним глазом следит за Чондэ. Сехун, кажется, зажимает рукой живот, но бежит. Кёнсу тоже бежит. Пуля свистит над головой. Вторая попадает в спину. Спасает бронежилет, но от импульса Кёнсу падает и бьётся головой. Слышит быстрые шаги и оборачивается на спину, готовый сопротивляться. И замирает на мгновение, когда видит над собой Чунмёна с винтовкой в руках.  
Промелькает мысль - неужели убьёт?  
Чунмён смотрит на него несколько долгих секунд.  
Потом подаёт руку и помогает подняться. Жестами показывает, чтобы уходил. Он прикроет. Кёнсу спрашивает:  
\- А как ты потом?  
Чунмён мотает головой и подталкивает его. Кёнсу убегает.

Он видит, что Чондэ и Бэкхён уже почти добрались до здания правительства. Сехуна с ними нет. Кёнсу решает спуститься, чтобы обеспечить им прикрытие. Он не добегает какие-то три метра. Падает, сраженный пулей в голову. Последнее, что он думает - пусть Бэкхён и Чондэ дойдут до президента. пусть на пальцах объяснят, где он не прав.  
Думает - пусть они выживут.  
Хотя бы один из них.  
Сердце замирает.

 

Бэкхён погибает в перестрелке у правительства. К тому времени туда же подтягиваются выжившие демонстранты. Их всего двадцать человек. Чондэ продолжает упрямо идти вперёд. Чунмён обеспечивает ему огневую поддержку сверху. Кукчу принимает на себя удар, предназначавшийся Чондэ и умирает с проклятиями на губах. Бэкхён погибает, прикрывая спину Чондэ. Чондэ идёт, сцепив упрямо зубы. Он не оглядывается. Если обернется - погибнет. Не потому, что подставиться. А потому, что бросится бездумно в атаку.  
Но он умирает на ступенях. Его прошивают пулеметной очередью. Плакат падает вверх надписью.  
"Не дадим войне править Полисом!"  
Чондэ лежит, вытянув руку. Он ещё дышит - захлебывается кровью - когда ловят Чунмёна. Он единственный выживший. Чондэ ещё дышит, когда рядом с ним падает Чунмён и разбивает в кровь колени.  
Его последний выдох - и хриплый, нечеловеческий смех Чунмёна.  
Чондэ ловит его печальный взгляд.

Чунмёна отдают под трибунал. Его пытают - знает ли он, где прячутся демонстранты. Сколько их ещё. Как долго он их поддерживал. Чунмён молчит. Следователи не могут вытянуть ни слова. Манипулируют семьей - если ты ответишь, то увидишься с родителями. Угрожают - говори, или им не поздоровится. Пытки физические и психологические, пытки страхом и депривацией. Чунмён держится и молчит. Даже осмеливается смеяться и плевать в лицо следователю.  
Его обвиняют в пособничестве демонстрантам. Ваша честь, говорит прокурор на суде, на его теле такой же рисунок, что и у лидеров. Он уже стерся в ходе допросов, но у нас имеются фотографии.  
Что вы скажете на это, обвиняемый, задают ему вопрос. Чунмён молчит. Судья спрашивает, здоров ли он. Может ли говорить. Может, Ваша честь, просто не хочет.  
Чунмёна приговаривают к пожизненному заключению. Семью в наказание изгоняют из Полиса. Чунмён им улыбается. Надеется, что они когда-нибудь его поймут.

За два дня до демонстрации Чондэ приходил к нему. Тоже просил не лезть под пули. И тогда Чунмён принял решение. В день Икс он замолчал навсегда. Он поклялся себе молчать, пока не всплывет правда.   
Во время допросов он едва держался. Он был готов сдаться. Но прикрывая глаза, он видел умирающих друзей. И упорствовал ради них. Он хотел нести в себе память о них.  
И если однажды купол развалится и явит ошеломленным людям тщательно скрываемые звёзды, Чунмён заговорит.  
И поведает всем и каждому о тех, с кого всё началось.

Ведь там, за стенами тюрьмы, кто-то продолжает дело Чондэ.  
Тут и там появляются надписи.  
"Если звёзды зажигают - значит это кому-нибудь нужно".  
"Кто-то хочет, чтобы они были".  
"Кто-то зовёт эти плевочки жемчужиной".  
"И просит - чтобы непременно была Звезда".


End file.
